


Make it Better

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week 2014 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is sick. Derek comes to pay him a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week, Day 5: Pollen. This took so long to post and I don't even know why. Enjoy fluffy, sick!fic

Derek waited patiently outside the McCall home while he heard footsteps descend down stairs and eventually make it to the front door. When it swung open he was met with the rumpled form of Stiles: plaid button down shirt rumpled and hair askew.

“Hey.” Stiles whispered and waved him.

Derek nodded and stepped in closing the door softly behind him, “How’s he doing?” the beta kept his voice just as low.

“He’s sleeping right now. What’s that?” Stiles nodded at the thermos and bag in his hands.

“The herbs that Deaton made. He said to mix it in a tea. It’ll help flush out his system.”

Approximately three days ago, while fighting a coven, Scott had gotten a face full of diluted wolfsbane pollen and it had messed with his system. It was nothing too serious, but the symptoms were akin to a really bad flu and the young alpha just had to wait for the poison to work itself out of his system.

The pack had been taking shifts keeping an eye on him (Stiles being there round the clock) and Derek had come to spend some time with his boyfriend.

“Four sugars. Ah—that’s enough milk.” Stiles instructed as Derek prepared the tea. He put it in a thermos to keep it warm in case Scott slept for much longer.

“You don’t have to stay.” Derek said to the teenager.

“Scotty’s my best friend. I can stay.” Stiles insisted.

“But you don’t _have_ to.” Derek stressed.

“But I _want_ to.” Stiles mimicked and smirked.

 _Damn it_ , Derek thought. The idiot was going to make him say it.

“Stiles.”

Stiles crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter, “What? Use your words Derek.”

“I can still kill you silently.” He whispered instead.

“You won’t.”

“Stiles, get out.” Derek growled as quietly as he could.

The other boy let out a laugh and rolled his eyes, “Such manners.” He muttered but when he went to the living room it was to pick up his backpack and put on his sneakers, “Call me when you’re ready to leave so I can come back.”

Derek waited until Stiles was gone before he trudged up the stairs. When he got to his bedroom and opened it that familiar instinct to protect surged in his chest when he saw the state of his boyfriend.

Scott’s big comforter and several other blankets were bunched around his waist. His usually golden brown skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and yet he was shivering slightly. Derek walked forward and sat down on the computer chair next to Scott’s bed and took his hand. The veins in his own hand turned black as he tried to leech some of Scott’s pain.

“Derek. Derek, hey stop that.” Scott’s voice was hoarse and barely audible, “when…when did you get here?”

“Not too long ago.” Derek said. He used one of the tissues on the desk next to the bed to wipe sweat off of Scott’s head.

“And the first thing you do is cause yourself pain?” Scott asked. Even in this state the exasperation was clear in his voice.

“No. The first thing I did was make tea.” Derek corrected him.

“You think tea is the answer to everything.”

“Well this tea certainly is. Straight from Dr. Deaton guaranteed to flush out your system better.”

Derek helped Scott to a sitting position and then poured some of the tea into the cap of the thermos. He watched Scott slurp carefully and scrunch his face up slightly at the taste. He shivered a moment later.

“Still cold?” Derek asked him. It was almost 90 degrees out and Scott was sweating, “Hold on.”

Derek stood up and toed off his shoes. Then he removed the light blue crew shirt he was wearing followed by his Henley.

“Not that I mind. But I’m not physically up for sex right now.”

“Shut up, dork.” Derek muttered.

He climbed in the bed behind Scott and brought the alpha to his chest and held him close by the waist careful not to spill the tea.

“Better?”

Scott melted into him, “Yeah.”

They laid there in silence while Scott finished off the rest of the tea and Derek just held him.

“Getting sleepy again?” Derek asked when the alpha yawned.

Scott nodded, “Being sick sucks. I don’t recommend it.”

Derek pressed a kiss to Scott’s hair and chuckled. Then he watched in amusement for a full minute while his boyfriend turned and wiggled on the bed until he found a comfortable position: halfway down the bed with his head on Derek’s stomach.

“Comfortable now?” Scott answered him by blowing a raspberry below his navel.

“Thank you, Derek. I love you.” Scott said hoarsely.

“I love you too.” Derek ran a hand through Scott’s hair.

It was maybe 10 seconds later that Derek heard the soft snoring that signaled that Scott had fallen asleep. Derek tried his best not to wake his boyfriend while he stretched to get the bag he had brought and took out his book. Derek opened it to the dog-marked page and found his place while he kept a steady hand in his slumbering alpha’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
